A Demons Capture
by Pvnky
Summary: When Lucy, a demon slayer, best of the best is hunted down by the Demon king's brother, the Prince, things get scary and weird. But can Lucy survive this mess, or will she realize her true fate, and become the Demon Prince's Princess? -Rated M for Language, Possible Gore, and Possible Sexual Content- *Two-Shot*


**(A/N 1:)Hey people! I know I should be writing SN right now but I'm at a 'block' for it at the moment and i'm not sure what to right, so i've come up with maybe a small one(or two) shot fiction. Though if the one(or two) chapter(s) isn't enough i might make it into a larger fanfic :)**

 **Make sure to tell me if you want it to be a larger fiction then just a one(or two) shot. Thanks!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Also, instead of Member, and almost typed MemEber**

 **get it**

 **memes**

 **ALSO IMPORTANT! There will be gore in this story, and its my first time writing a gore(ish) story, I don't know how grotesque it will be but just a heads up its there. Also, a sexual harassment scene with be in this chapter, its in the flash back part- and its in italic. It's right after the alleged gore scene.**

 **NATSU WILL BE OOC! I'm making him do more mature things that his dense brain can't handle, so therefore he is OOC.**

 **Just a PSA lololol**

* * *

He straightened his tie as he shifted through documents after documents. His fine and calloused fingers sift through his soft, pink locks. His green eyes continued to scan each document. His brows knitted together in frustration as he continued. He placed his hand on his chin and leaned into it as a bored expression took over his features. Small noises and clicks escaped his lips as he tried to entertain himself during his boring task.

Suddenly his door burst open and his eyes shot up to see a tall and curvy woman stand before him. She had long red flowing locks. Her deep brown eyes gave no emotion but her brows knitted together to make her usually monotonous face turned into a dull serious one. She came further towards the man a placed a letter on his desk. She huffed as she crossed her arms just below her breasts.

"Natsu," the woman finally spoke. Natsu looked up at her with hopeful eyes. "This is a job requested by Lamia Scale, they think you're the only one reckless enough to do this job." She finished. Natsu almost jumped out of his seat.

"Really Erza?! You're finally giving me a job to do?!" He shrieked. Said woman rolled her eyes and gave a kiddish grin.

"Yes Natsu." she smiled. "Now just open it, people want to see your reaction when you open it." She whispered. He tilted his head to the side but shook his uneasy emotion off as he opened the letter. A couple files poured out onto his desk and picture of a girl in combat gear. Though it wasn't normal combat gear.

It was Demon Slaying gear.

Natsu's elfish ears perked up as he picked up the information to the girl.

 _Name: Lucy Heartfilia._

 _Age: 23_

 _Race: Human_

 _Devil Slaying Element: Celestial_

 _Description: Heartfilia is a Devil slayer that has killed One of Sabertooth's strongest, Two of Lamia Scale's strongest, and Three of Mermaid Heel's strongest, plus countless more from countless other Demon Clans. She is a level 41 Class slayer and has been slaying Demons since she was 14. She.._

(A/N: Highest Slayer rank being 50)

The information went on and on, but Natsu pushed the withered file aside and glanced at the job description.

 _Job: Job is to track down Heartfilia and eliminate her, but if possible, capture her and make her a demon just as we are. She is strong and us demons need her for the war against Mavis Vermilion._

The cherry-blossomed looked at the job requester, and found out none other then his brother requested it himself.

Stupid Zeref.

His brother would be able to annihilate her one strike of his magic, but guessing his brother was too lazy, he outta do it himself.

"Stupid Zeref." Natsu muttered. "Always making everyone else do his dirty work." he continued.

He then grabbed the picture, and boy did this woman look appetizing.

The slayer was dressed in all black, she had on black jeans with a white belt holding up her pants. She had on a black off the shoulder shirt with black combat boots. The white belt held up and small bag that seemed to have something of gold and silver in it and her long blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail as two strands of hair framed her face. She had a large chest, and a firm rump, as Natsu pointed out to himself. She had warm coffee brown eyes. She also wore a necklace, a golden chain around her neck that was attached to something. It look like the head of a key, and has three blue curved lines on it, yet it was broken. She had a whip in hand and she was standing in front of the the Hunters Guild organization called Crime Sorciere, with a bright pink mark and her hand.

He grinned. So she was part of the same Guild of the Slayer Erza was currently chasing after, Jellal.

He shoved the information into a drawer labeled 'Important'. Erza and his comrades glanced at him, shockingly. Natsu usually never puts anything inside that drawer unless it really mattered to him. Natsu smirked as he grabbed his coat as told Erza that he was going home early to get some rest, before he went after the Mysterious blonde.

* * *

The alarm clock buzzed loudly, and a hand reached over to slam it. Once the fist made impact with the clock it shattered into pieces. The hand shook itself of and plastic that could have injured it, and then returned itself under the covers.

A small figure came over and pounced onto the hands owner and the owner screamed.

"Wake up Lu!" a blue haired girl screamed. The girls unruly curls bounced up and down as she tried to wake up her darling friend. He was a small petite girl, with wide hips. She was wearing tan colored shorts and a black tank top, with a large over coat and combat boots, with her unruly curls pushed out of her face by a black bow. Her hazel eyes brushed over the sleeping figure and pouted.

Finally, the sleeping girl had pushed herself up and out of bed she groaned loudly as she stretched herself. The blonde turned to glare at the bluenette, and said bluenette laughed nervously.

"Now, Now Lu." she said. "I just woke you up because my brother has found out something special..." she finished calmly.

Lucy's eyes shot wide from their slumber. "Oh?" she questioned. "And what would that be Levy? Another one of those demons to slay?" she asked annoyed. Levy shrugged.

"Well, he wanted to tell you personally, and wouldn't tell me, but he told me it was important and that's all I know." Levy said. Lucy sighed as she walked over to her closet to get herself presentable. She grabbed and put on a black long-sleeve v-neck that exposed a generous amount of cleavage. She grabbed some shorts, similar to Levy's and slipped them on. She grabbed some thigh high socks and slipped them on, as well as black combat boots. She grabbed her pouch and belt and tied them around her waist, and tied her hair in two low pigtails.

She grabbed her keys and walked out the door, waling to Crime Sorciere. Lucy pondered on what would be so important to know why she would, number one, wake up early, number two, need Jellal to tell her personally?

It was odd really.

She and Jellal were like brother and sister, but he would never deliver her jobs or and requests to her personally. He treated her like he would treat any other member of his guild. Like... Normal. Though sometimes there were though occasions where he would would treat her special, but this time didn't seem like one of those times.

The thought agitated her, and she couldn't shake the feeling.

Once she reached the unofficial hall of Crime Sorciere, she immediately started walking toward Jellal's office.

Crime Sorciere hasn't had a official hall in a while, given that when ever the Titania demon has a hold of Jellal's location, she comes to attack him. So every time she does, the guild must fight back against her, and then move no matter who is left behind.

After all, she is the Titania, she is not a force to be reckoned with.

She placed her delicate fingers on the door handle of Jellal's office and slowly enters in. She sees Jellal sitting at his desk scanning through files. Lucy clears her throat to get Jellal's attention, and he jerks his head up.

Jellal looked at her with soft eyes. He had a deep hazel set of eyes, with blue hair to accompany it. He had a tattoo that danced around his right eye. He usually always wore a large cape around his gray jeans, and black shirts. He started digging through piles of papers until he found one and handed it to Lucy.

Lucy looked over the paper and panicked at the night of it.

"Zeref's brother has been assigned to eliminate you, and if possible turn you into a half demon if they manage to capture you..." he said. "Alive." he added on.

Lucy scoffed. "I can take him." Lucy said confidently. Jellal rolled his eyes at her.

"Please don't be over confident with this one." He said. "Just because you beat the sixth strongest member, Dobengal in Sabertooth, Yuka and Toby of Lamia, and Arana, Risley and Beth from Mermaid heel, plus countless other from Twilight ogre, Blue Pegasus, Quarto Cerberus, Red Lizard, Blue Skull..." He said. He then rolled his eyes. "Shall I go one?"

Lucy nodded. "If you do you're just further proving my point that I can beat this guy." Lucy smirked. Jellal Chuckled.

"Well I would go one but I don't think we both have three hours to spare." he smirked. "Any who, I really do suggest you are carful when dealing with Natsu Dragneel. He is E.N.D. after all." Jellal said humorlessly.

"Jellal, you seemed to forgot to have mentioned I also beat one of the strongest members of the dark demons clans of Tartaros? Remember? Jackal?" She grinned.

He sighed. "Alright you got me there." he said. "But what I'm trying to get through your head is that if Zeref's brother is after you, that must means Zeref knows of the power you withhold." He spoke softly, with a grave tone. It made Lucy shiver slightly, but she kept her confident guard up.

"You don't.. You don't mean-"

"I do mean that. Which is why you need to be careful with this Lucy." Jellal stated with worry. Lucy lowered her head and nodded. She lifted her head up and bowed at him.

"I understand." She spoke with a committed tone. She smiled earnestly at Jellal, and he returned the smile.

Lucy walked out of the Guild and ran home. She unlocked her doors and collapsed on her bed, and let out a blood shrieking scream, that probably disturbed most of her neighbors.

No matter how much she tried to bury it,

She would always be scared of the pink haired demon.

* * *

He grinned as he looked through the crystal orb.

"So she's still scared of me, huh?" he cackled. "Priceless, but little does Luce know, I saved her ass from her father that day." he spoke to himself.

"Oi, Salamander!" a voice called. "Are you talking to yourself?" Natsu glanced up from the crystal orb to come face to face with a heavily pierced man. He had piercings all around his nose, chin, and even for his eyebrows. He wore a bandanna that held his unruly, long black hair out of his face. He had horns sticking out of his hair, that were black and rounded, like a rams horns. He had shape canine teeth like Natsu and wore a tan coat, with a darker tan pants, and a black shirt.

"No!" Natsu shouted. "...Maybe..." He admitted. The black haired male let out a large cackle.

"What a nerd." He said. Natsu glared.

"You wanna go metal face?!" He shrieked. The black haired demon slammed his fists down on the table and smirked.

"Sure I do, gihi.." He said. Just about as the two were about to land punches on each others face, Erza barged in through the door.

"Natsu! Are you and Gajeel fighting?!" She shouted. Both boys leaped side to side to hug each other and act like buddies.

"We sure aren't Titania!" Gajeel said cheerily.

"Aye!" Natsu said high pitched. Erza nodded.

"Natsu, I would like to know if you've had history with this girl." Erza said as she came further into the room. Natsu sighed.

"I sure have." Natsu smirked. "It was when she was 16.."

 _He was younger then he was now, horns and wings still growing, an_ _18 year old Demon Natsu prowled a rich neighbor hood, in search for a certain old demon slave owner._

 _Slave owning was forbidden centuries ago, but with the war that was going on, people took advantage to take Human, and Demons into captivity, sell them, and use them for slavery._

 _Jude Heartfilia was one major corporations that did so._

 _Natsu wanted to take the man down personally, knowing that the corp once had Gajeel and his female friend Juvia as demon slaves, when they were working with Phantom Lord. So he sought to it he would be eradicated._

 _Prowling the human world, he finally found the large Heartfilia Konzern, he swooped down, breaking the glass window in the process as he entered the building. Maids and butlers came rushing into the room, and Natsu put them all to sleep, using a spell her learned from Zeref. He walked the halls of the Konzern, his full form, at the time, was out. A swooshing deep red scaled tail, claws, horns that grew up and outward, long jagged teeth, and ripped long wings._

 _He truly look like a demon, or more like a humanoid dragon._

 _He broke into the room, and there sat Jude Heartfilia._ _Natsu flew up to Jude, using his claws to take him by the throat. Jude struggled against his claws, as Natsu grinned sinisterly at him. No words were spoken, but only an evil cackle that erupted in Natsu's throat as his sharp claws dug into Jude's neck._ _Soon, Natsu's demon instincts took over him, and he threw Jude to the side against the wall, breaking his left leg, and both arms in the process. He slithered over to Jude and started ripping pieces of flesh off of him, munching and chewing them in his mouth. He wasn't even recognizable._

 _Soon, a shrill scream poured into Natsu's ears and it snapped him out of his trance. He looked up to see the very blonde named Lucy Heartfilia._

 _"Daddy!" She cried. She stuttered in her steps as she wanted to run towards the mutilated body, but found she was paralyzed. Natsu slithered up to her, before she could run away. He cupped her head and she stood there, as still as a doll, not knowing how to deal with it. Natsu smeared blood all over her right cheek, and his slithered out his snake like tongue and liked the blood off her face._

 _She whimpered and Natsu grinned. He pounced on her and she toppled to the floor, struggling. She was under his grasp and she couldn't move. Natsu took his long claws and ripped her shirt right down the middle. Lucy kept whimpering and struggling under his grasp as his long tongue slid from her cheek, down her neck, and to her well developed breasts. She screamed as he reached the mounds and she squirmed harder. His grasp was loosening on her and he was getting angry. Natsu bit his sharp teeth down right in the valley of her breasts, marking her._

 _She screamed in agony, but she stopped squirming as much, giving Natsu more access to continue his activity. His snake like tongue ran over her mounds and Lucy held in un-pleasurable moans. Soon, her body couldn't withstand it and the noises escaped her lips._

 _After Natsu had finished his activity there, he started moving lower, but before he could do anything to her, the Slayers council burst through the doors. As soon as Natsu was there, he was gone. His task was done, and he had a little bonus himself, he was satisfied._

Erza stood there astounded. "Natsu, I hate younger you."

Natsu groaned. "Why?!"

"Because you almost raped her!" Erza shrieked. Natsu flinched.

"Yea but.. She's human? And hot!" Natsu defended. Erza stood up and slapped him.

"No matter what race or how hot! I can't stress this enough! Don't rape young man!"

"You asked to hear any and all encounters with her!" he yelled. "I just told you one!"

Erza let out a loud groan and walked out of his room. Gajeel laughed.

"Salamander! That story was great!" He cackled.

"Really?!" Natsu said, excitedly.

"Really, Lemme share something with you." He said then leaned closer towards Natsu. "I was after this once Human named Levy..."

* * *

Lucy hide under the covers. She shook with fear of the demon. She could only ever remember significant three encounters with him.

 _She was painting her Nails in her room, when she heard a loud crash from her room. She waited a couple minutes to see if any of her servants would come into assure her nothing was wrong, but nobody came. Her blonde brows knitted together as she crawled off her plush bed and walked over to the door. She creaked it open and popped her head out to see several of her servants lying on a floor. She turned her head to the right and nothing was there, but to the left was something completely different._

 _A large, red scaled demon was roaming her halls. It had a large deep red tail that seemed like it was covered in blood. He swooshed behind itself with every step it took. It had long, black horns that grew outward, and his arm had a gradient of his flesh, that faded into scales, which led to its long, dragon like claws. A deep growl came out of its jagged mouth as it continued to slither itself down the halls._

 _Lucy closed the door softly behind her and rushed herself over to her special drawer, and with a click of a button, her weapons were revealed. She only took one key though, Aquarius._

 _She crept quickly, but quietly down the hall of the Konzern. Shaking with every step. She followed a trail of maids and butlers down the hall. She then heard shout, and a wall breaking sound come from her father's office. She ran quickly towards his office in hopes her Father was still okay._

 _Once she reached the office, she let out a shrill shriek as she took in the sight of a very scaled demon ripping out her father's intestines. She screamed in agony, he knees wobbling._

 _"Daddy!" Lucy yelled, he body stuttered to sprint over to her father, noting that the scaly Demon was still there. He then slithered his dragon like body over to her pouncing on her._

She didn't dare remember further, she tried to suppress the memories inside her head, trying to forget them all together.

The blonde loved her father dearly, even though he was a cruel man, he was the only family she had left. Her mother was murdered on a train when she was five, buy a man named Mard Geer, though he wasn't exactly a man, he was another Demon, someone from the book of Zeref.

The demon was never caught and is still in hiding today, and the next encounter, Lucy finally learned E.N.D's identity.

 _She walked down the street cheerily, a 19 year old Lucy walked along the path, going to her knew home._

 _She had just moved in with her best friend Levy, after Levy had finally convinced her to join Crime Sorciere. Lucy was growing as a Demon slayer and was now a level 30 Slayer, a moderate level to finally join a Demon Slaying guild. She smiled to herself as she turned onto the next street._

 _But before she knew it, she found herself in a dark alley way. She took a wrong turn. She turned herself around, but then she came face to face with a large figure._

 _It was tall, and had red scaled features all over. Lucy stood frozen as she recognized this demon and his features._

 _She took a key in her hand, the key of the lion, and held the key towards the demon. She shivered in fear as it crept closer._

 _"Stay back!" she yelped. Though the demon saw this as an invitation to crawl over her small figure. Its saliva rolled out of his mouth and onto Lucy's cheek. When the wet liquid made impact with her cheek she whimpered. The demon grinned, and he sat himself up, and his figure shrank, into a more... human version of itself._

 _The man had bright green eyes, tracing her every movement. His hair consisted of various shades of pink, and it spiked out every direction. He had a tall, well built body that was dressed in a black suit in tie. His spied horns stayed in place, and his elfish ears turn to a flesh color. He smiled grimly at Lucy and started walking towards he, as she stumbled back._

 _"Who are you?!" Lucy finally said, as she mustered up the courage to speak. He grinned wider._

 _"I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." He said calmly. Lucy flinched at the name. Hasn't she heard then name before?_

 _"I don't think I recognize the name, I just remember your slithery demon counterpart ripping my Father to shreds." she gritted out. He smirked._

 _"So you remember me?! That's great!" He smiled. "Just so you know, your father should be honored he was killed by me, after all I AM the Second Demon prince." He mocked. He looked calmly at Lucy. "You should also be honored by the fact I would lay even a finger on you afterwards, you should also be happy that I didn't kill you." He grimly smiled._

 _Lucy flinched as he took a step forward. "W-Well.." She stuttered. "If you don't mind mister prince, I'd like to leave this alleyway." She said._

 _He stepped aside, "Sure Princess." he said. Lucy frowned._

 _"Don't call me Princess, I'm not a princess." she gritted out._

 _"Oh, on the contrary Ms Lucy Heartfilia." he said. Lucy stopped. "Your mother was Layla, am I correct?" Lucy nodded grimly. "The reason your mother was killed was because she held a dying power, that could surpass my brother. We killed her but we didn't know you existed. I've kept you a secret because I'm not sure you have the power Layla had. But when I find out if you do, you'll be_ my _princess." he said sickeningly. Lucy then finally started to move her body and ran as fast as she could out of that alleyway._

She still doesn't know what he meant that day. She was still frightened by that sentence today. Then when she was 20, the third encounter came around.

 _She screamed loudly as the explosion hit her body. She fell limp on the ground. The demon crept over to her and grabbed her by the hair._

 _The demon was large, and had cat like feet and hands. Claws protruded out of his fingers like knives. His hands were yellow and furry, but then the fur had faded while going up his arm, into a flesh material. His nose was the shaped of a cat, and his yellow hair gave him two yellow ears. He cackled evilly as he continued to set up explosion around her arms and legs, and letting them go off. Her skin was left a mess, and charred._

 _"So.. Is this the spirit that you tried to kill me with?" He grabbed the key out of her hand. "I think I'll just take this." Lucy then exploded with power and lunged for him._

 _"Aquarius!" She wept. "A-Aquarius..." She began to sob as she crawled towards him. "Jackal please! Have mercy!" She screamed. Jackal grinned._

 _"Fine he said." He took the key in his hands and bent it. Lucy screamed as he continued to damage the precious key, until it finally broke. "I was going to melt it, but this seemed more fitting." He tossed the broken key towards her and Lucy held the two parts in her hand as she screamed in agony._

 _Her body then inflamed with power as she lunged at him, clawing and screaming. She raised her hand as a dark, starry mass erupted from her palm._

 _"Starlight blast!" She screamed as a large orb erupted from her hand and was shot towards Jackal. It hit Jackal, and Jackal's body soon erupted into a dark flame, and was turned into ashes._

 _Lucy then knelt on the ground, sobbing to her heart's content as she held Aquarius' broken key in her hand. She could fix this, as long as she hand both parts. She kept trying to convince herself she could fix it. A slight pounding of wings was heard in the distant and a large form landed in front of Lucy._

 _She already knew who this was, given ever since she found out his name, she studied him. She knew Jackal was one of his understudies._

 _"So you killed Jackel? Good job Luce." Natsu said mockingly. Lucy stood up._

 _"We're on a pet name basis?" She groaned as she took out her whip._

 _"Sure, You can call me master, and I'll call you Luce." he grinned sadistically. Lucy rolled her eyes at him. He had always scattered appearances after Lucy learned his name. He wouldn't let her go, even when Lucy would fight him. He. Just. Wouldn't. Leave!_

 _"Anyway Luce, I've-"_

 _"Why should this matter to me?!" Lucy screamed._

 _"Because you-"_

 _"I don't care!" She shrieked. "I just never want to see you again!" She yelled. Lucy was infuriated. The man who was his underling had broken her most prized key. Aquarius was... Gone._

 _She clung to the two metal pieces in her hand. Natsu's features changed from joking to angry. He marched his large form over to her and grabbed her hand. Lucy dropped the two metal parts in her hand, and Natsu picked up the long part of it. Lucy screamed for him to give it back, but flew upwards instead._

 _"You need this to fix your key right?" He asked. "Now you'll want to see me again." He smirked._

 _Lucy screamed at him as he flew away, she collapsed to her knees. Minutes later, Jellal and Levy ran up to her to carry her off the 'Battlefield'_

She, obviously, never saw him again after then. Three years later and she's heard the man is going to be sent to 'eliminate' her? She couldn't shiver in fear of what he would do. She wanted to be rid of him. She wanted him gone. She needed to face her fears.

But she couldn't.

It was one of those things. She just couldn't. She was too scared. To frightened. Mortified, whatever word anyone used couldn't describe her fear for him.

She wanted that part of her key back. No, her soul back. But he had it. Which made it impossible for her to get it back. She knew he was never going to come to her. She had to go to his domain, for him to come here would be the impossible for her.

But then, she heard the beating of wings outside.

Maybe the impossible can be possible.

* * *

 **I WAS gonna try and fit the whole thing into one chapter but I need to space it bc I've been working on this for bout two weeks.**

 **So here's chap one of a demons capture. lololol**


End file.
